


Demon Days

by vinta_123



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, M/M, Video & Computer Games, Virtual Reality, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinta_123/pseuds/vinta_123
Summary: YG Enterntainment – молодая, активно набирающая обороты в разработке виртуальных игр компания, в немалой степени успешная за счет главного архитектора Чхве Сынхёна. И только один человек не согласен с успехом разработок Чхве, амбициозный студент Квон Чиен. Им придется столкнуться за сферу влияния в последней игре YG «Кланах Чикаго».
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Demon Days

Demon days – название альбома Gorrilaz, вышедшего в 2005 году. Так же названия некоторых из песен этого альбома использованы автором как заголовки для разделения фика на части.

Приятного прочтения/прослушивания :)

**Kids with guns**

_ \- Спокойно, и Томми* тебя не тронет. (tommy-gun - Пистолет-пулемёт Томпсона (Томми-ган) — американский пистолет-пулемёт, разработанный компанией Auto-Ordnance в 1920 году и активно применявшийся во время Второй мировой войны. Традиционно ассоциируется с американской мафией начала 20 века) _

_ \- Кто ты, черт тебя дери? _

_ \- Не слишком красиво начинать разговор с ругательств. Разве мы не джентльмены? _

_ \- Не когда мне в спину упирается дуло пистолета. _

_ \- Прости, красавчик, но мне нужно от тебя кое-что… И ты прекрасно знаешь, что. _

_ Он знал. Но Топ не привык сдаваться легко. Выпад, резкий удар под дых, вывернуть пистолет и направить на противника, вот так, он проделывал это столько раз, тело само двигалось с молниеносно верной точностью. Металл загрохотал по мраморному полу кабинета, Томми отлетел в угол. Ухмылка уже начала расплываться на губах Топа. _

_ Потом резкая боль в области шеи, последний взгляд на безупречно сияющие чистотой чужие ботинки, и темнота… _

Сынхён пришел в себя под аккомпанемент визгливого смеха Пак Бом, его ассистентки, что не мешало ему ее тихо ненавидеть. Совсем не тот звук, который он бы хотел сейчас услышать.

\- Что, проиграл новичку? Ловко он тебя... - Девушка соскочила со столешницы и все еще хихикая, удалилась из лаборатории, забирая с собой показатели датчиков.

Сынхён поморщился, открыл глаза и инстинктивно потянулся к шее, ощущая фантомную боль. Как же так? Он прошел столько тренировок, знал все ходы и выходы игры. И был постыдно раздавлен каким-то новичком.

"Наверное, главный вызовет на ковер…" - промелькнула тоскливая мысль в голове, и тут же раздался писк вызова. Помяни черта…

\- Чхве, ко мне, сейчас же. - Президент никогда не отличался многословностью.

Сынхён сел, потягиваясь, разминая затекшие от лежания мышцы, и стал медленно сползать на пол.

\- Этот парень… не то, чтобы я не заметил его потенциал сразу, но 2 месяца. Он в компании всего 2 месяца, и сумел не только обойти охрану, проникнуть на последний уровень за 15 минут, но и уложить босса. Как ты это объяснишь мне?

Президент Янг стоял у окна, спиной к Сынхёну, скрестив на груди руки.

"Какого лешего я должен знать?" - буркнул про себя Сынхён, но упрямо сжал губы и промолчал.

\- Ты должен снять его в следующий раз еще в самом начале, даже не дать ему пройти на второй уровень. Ясно тебе?

\- Но я…

\- Хочешь вылететь сейчас? После 6 лет работы?

\- .. что?

Президент полуобернулся к Сынхёну, в его глазах не было и доли шутки. Он правда был готов вышвырнуть Сынхёна, его лучшего сотрудника, вот так просто, после всего, что было.

\- Игра должна выйти в конце следующего месяца. И я не намерен выпустить продукт, который можно пройти за 15 минут, ясно?

Сынхён прищурил глаза и выдержал взгляд президента.

\- Я понял. - Наконец, выдавил он и, слегка поклонившись, вышел из кабинета.

"Твою мать!" - выругался он, как только дверь мягко захлопнулась за ним. Рука сама нашарила пачку сигарет в кармане джинсов. Хорошо, что кабинет президента был на последнем этаже нового, выстроенного не так давно офиса компании и соседствовал с выходом на террасу, которую использовали как курилку, а так же, по слухам, для амурных дел по ночам, но второе никогда Сынхена не интересовало.

Он нажал на ручку, с силой толкнул дверь на террасу, зажимая сигарету в зубах, и втянул носом прохладный воздух. От реки тянуло сыростью. Вечерело. Он сегодня рано закончил. Обычно, он курил тут, когда уже было темно или даже светало, перед тем, как отправиться домой отсыпаться.

Неужели, президент не шутил насчет того, что сможет вышвырнуть его?

А что тогда?..

Эта мысль была пугающей и такой неправдоподобной. Кем он будет? Чем будет зарабатывать на жизнь вне YG?

Нет, нет, президент просто разозлился, или был не в духе, в последнее время он нервный и без того. Как обычно, задержки сроков, и не без вины самого Сынхена…

\- Не поделишься сигаретой?..

Он не сразу сообразил, что не один на террасе, погруженный в тяжелые размышления о своем возможном вылете из компании.

Сынхён моргнул пару раз и сфокусировал взгляд на парне рядом.

\- А?

\- Говорю, сигареты не найдется?

Сынхён нахмурил брови и протянул парню полупустую пачку, отметив, что на пути домой надо бы пополнить запас сигарет. Ему обычно требовалось не меньше пачки, пока бродил из угла в угол своей небольшой квартирки в тщетных попытках уснуть. Проживая слишком яркую жизнь в виртуалке, на сны воображения у него уже не оставалось.

Парень достал из кармана зажигалку, ловко прикурил и отвернулся лицом к реке.

Сынхён последовал его примеру и попытался снова погрузиться в размышления. Но теперь, в присутствии постороннего, он уже не мог так отвлечься. Привычка из игры - сразу напрягаться, если в поле зрения попадает еще кто-то.

Он его раньше не видел. Конечно, Сынхёна нельзя назвать общительным, но он в YG уже давно, а сотрудников не так уж и много, так или иначе, сталкиваешься в коридоре или у кофе-машины в поисках очередной дозы кофеина (Бом носить ему кофе наотрез отказывалась, мол, это не входит в работу ассистента. Сынхён, если честно, вообще не понимал, зачем ему этот ассистент).

И кто это, черт побери?

В прочем, так ли уж важно?

Своих проблем по горло.

Лучше всего ему пойти сейчас домой.

Сынхён быстро докурил сигарету, затушил об оставленную некогда кем-то банку пива, а сейчас используемую всеми как пепельницу, и направился к выходу.

\- Красиво..

\- Что?

\- Закат. - Парень ткнул сигаретой в разлитое по реке красное сияние заходящего солнца.

Сынхён так давно отвык от закатов, что не сразу понял, о чем этот парень вообще говорит. Последние 6 лет Сынхён совершенно выпал из жизни, проводя будни за работой в виртуалках, а ночи и выходные в 4 стенах своей квартирки, предоставляемой ему компанией.

Дни сменялись ночами, сезоны другими сезонами, годы шли. Сынхён перестал замечать этот процесс. Осень, зима ли, ночь или день. У него была своя жизнь в фантазиях виртуальных игр.

Он проследил взглядом за рукой парня, утвердительно хмыкнул, дернув бровями, и, наконец, вышел с террасы.

У этого парня был отрешенный вид. А еще очень чистые ботинки. Сынхён невольно бросил взгляд на свои потрепанные кроссовки и зашагал по лестнице вниз.

\- И 2 пачки marlboro. - Добавил Сынхён к ведерку ванильного мороженого и упаковке острой лапши на кассе.

Можно было б взять целый блок, подумал он, выходя из круглосуточного магазинчика возле длинного, вытянутого вдоль дороги на целый квартал здания.

Где-то там, на последнем этаже была его квартирка.

Лифт бодро поприветствовал жильца и отправился на 18 этаж. Его дверь была последней по коридору, сколько он уже хотел попросить президента подыскать ему квартирку поближе к лифту, чтобы не шаркать мимо одинаковых дверей, да всё как-то забывал. К тому же он привык к своему жилью, и каждодневная раздражительность от того, что приходится тащиться туда-обратно мимо 20 квартир, забывалась, как только он оказывался в прихожей. Вот и сейчас он по привычке бурчал себе под нос, что давно пора б выбить себе у компании более комфортабельное жилье, пока тащился по длинному скудно освещенному коридору.

Дверь одной из квартир распахнулась прямо перед его носом.

"Только не Сынри, только не сегодня!"

Но вместо слащавого: "Эй, хён, как жизнь? Выпьем?" Сынхёна внезапно окатило волной сладкого одеколона от выскочившей в коридор фигуры, быстро промчавшейся мимо, чуть не снеся самого Сынхёна, и еще.. и еще этот запах. Да, однозначно.

Сынхён пожал плечами и отправился по коридору дальше.

**Dare**

Он разлепил глаза ближе к обеду и лениво пополз умываться. Нужно привести себя в форму, сегодня он должен быть готов к тренировке. Впервые за 6 лет ощущение приближающейся тренировки в пробной игре вселяло в него не трепет, но дискомфорт.

Нет, он Чхве Сынхён, он Топ. Он не проиграет какому-то ловкому недомерку! Он.. он просто вчера был расслаблен. И еще эта Бом…

Сынхён невольно снова потянулся к пачке сигарет. Кофе и сигарета – его стандартный завтрак.

Он разнес тощего парнишку по кличке Малыш Джи, как только увидел его на улице, первом уровне «Кланов». Не дал ему и слова пикнуть. Лишнего выпада не допустил.

А потом занимался придиркой к деталям на третьем уровне. Давно пора было его уже сдавать.

В баре снова неправильно расставлены бутылки, несколько ляпов по временному соответствию. Звуки, одежда героев.

Опять этот новенький дизайнер Тэсон напортачил. Сынхен ведь оставил ему довольно четкие указания и образцы тканей, а тот половину материалов взял из головы.

Переделки, задержи.

Сроки снова полетят.

И президент будет недоволен.

Сынхён вздохнул. Неплохо бы зайти и лично отчитать этого Тэсона. Но у него такая обезоруживающая улыбка. Сынхёну никогда не удавалось даже немного повысить голос. Уж лучше выскажет недовольство письмом.

Наука шагнула далеко вперед, когда был разработан чип, напрямую позволявший соединяться с нервной системой человека и посылать в мозг определенного рода сигналы, минуя органы чувств.

Одной из областей применения подобных чипов стала возможность полного погружения в виртуальную реальность без применения специального оборудования. Лишь небольшие датчики, прикрепляемые к височной или лобной частям головы.

Разумеется, вырос и спрос на виртуальные реальности самого разнообразного типа. Попасть в подобную виртуалку было сродни яркому полноцветному сновидению.

Цветные, черно-белые, фантастические, реалистические, кошмары, сказки, порнография… Теперь это было доступно каждому и в любое удобное ему время.

Прелестью было то, что ты точно знал, что получишь, когда загрузишь в небольшой модуль виртуалку, а потом подключишь датчики.

Чем лучше и интересней был прописан такой виртуальный мир, тем больше находилось охотников в него окунуться, позволяя делать бешеные деньги на новой игрушке человечества.

YG Enterntainment, молодая перспективная корейская компания, активно набирала обороты в продажах разрабатываех компание виртуальных реальностей, больше известных как "игры". И в немалой степени благодаря их дотошному гениальному архитектору, Чхве Сынхёну.

В его задачи входило придумать образ, сюжет, уровни сложности и общие положения игры.

Однако он никогда не останавливаться на этом, и гонял игру раз за разом, придираясь к любым неточностям и оплошностям.

Сроки всегда горели, президент компании был недоволен, команда программистов и дизайнеров скрипела зубами, получая каждое утро длиннющие списки допущенных ошибок, призывая молнии на голову архитектора.

Но когда очередная игра выходила в свет, это всегда была бомба! Каждая из выходящих игр становилась хитом продаж, оставляя конкурентов далеко позади.

И только один человек в компании скромно простаивал в углу всю вечеринку по случаю очередного успеха, уже рисуя в голове образ следующей игры.

Ни его личные успехи и достижения в области разработок, ни прибыль компании, ни состояние его счета не интересовали Сынхёна. Ему просто нравилось играть.

Когда человек входил в игру, то получал себе тот образ, который сложился в его представлении о том или ином времени или месте. Этот образ корректировался программой виртуалки, наделяя человека подходящей одеждой, прической, содержимым его карманов и так далее.

Сюжет игры задавался программой, но каждый герой был уникален и играл сам за себя.

Задача Сынхёна была такой, чтобы каждый игрок смог найти себе в игре достойное место и не заскучал.

Спал Сынхён сегодня хорошо. Под утро приснилась игра. Он шел по пустынному коридору своего дома, более темному, чем обычно, и более длинному.

Хоть это и было похоже на реальность, он знал, что это игра, хоть и не похожая на его последнюю разработку, основанную на мафиозных разборках начала 20-го столетия в Чикаго, он был героем, за которого там играл, главой мафиозного клана по кличке Топ, глава глав.

И запах одеколона душил его во сне, приторный, удушающе сладкий. Но еще более неприятным был смешанный с ним горьковатый запах свежей спермы.

Сынхён сморщился и проснулся.

\- Черт.. - Белье липко намокло к телу в районе паха. Тот самый запах от парня в коридоре. Если тогда ему показалось, то сейчас он был уверен.

А заодно ему вспомнилась до блеска начищенная обувь.

Так вот кто вышел тогда от живущего по соседству и крайне приставучего Сынри.

Тот парень, который стрелял у него сигарету на террасе не так давно, новенький.

_ Малыш Джи не показывался на его территории несколько дней. _

_ Топ начинал ощущать раздражение. _

_ Ему нужен был этот мелкий подонок, он должен был работать на его клан, пока его не увел кто-то более шустрый. А если посмеет отказаться, Топу будет спокойнее, если тот будет покоиться где-то в мутных водах реки Чикаго. _

_ Топ посылал своих людей по притонам и забегаловкам, обещал награду и угрожал, но никто не слышал о Малыше Джи. Он как сквозь землю провалился. _

_ Этот ловкий ублюдок, который один раз уже смог обойти его охрану и приставить дуло к спине самого босса! _

_ Топ не может спать спокойно, пока он гуляет не известно где. _

\- Я перевел его на другой проект.

\- Что значит, перевели? Разве «Кланы Чикаго» - это не единственный важный сейчас для компании проект?

Президент фыркнул. Во-первых, Сынхён сам никогда не врывался в его кабинет, во-вторых, три дня назад точно так же к нему ворвался и это новенький, Квон Чиен, требуя убрать его из проекта «Кланов Чикаго», видите ли, тоска, и свое время он на это тратить не хочет.

Если бы парень правда не был так хорош, президент бы тут же выставил его за дверь YG за такую наглость. Но в нем что-то было.

\- Чхве, я не обязан обсуждать с тобой политику работы компании. У тебя есть твое дело и твоя команда. Квон в нее больше не входит. А теперь иди.

Президент Янг демонстративно уткнулся взглядом в отчет перед глазами, от которого его 2 минуты назад оторвал Сынхён.

А потом облегченно выдохнул, когда Чхве вышел.

Этот парень Квон предоставил президенту такой внушительный отчет о недочетах «Кланов», что Чхве, как главный разработчик, наверное, убил бы мальчишку сразу на месте, прочитай он этот отчет.

Чхве Сынхён был отличным архитектором, а этот Квон обещал стать через пару лет не менее хорошим, а то и лучше. Так что не стоит их пока сталкивать лоб к лбу.

Когда-нибудь это неизбежно произойдет, и президент постарается удержать обоих, или на крайний случай лучшего. Но пока этот момент не настал. И терять ни хорошего, ни перспективного сотрудников он не собирался.

**Don’t get lost in heaven**

Квон Чиен увлекся виртуалками еще в старших классах школы, когда они только-только стали появляться и были дорогими и полными ляпов и ошибок. Но ему нравились новые ощущения и эмоции, которые он получал от них. Ему всегда было мало.

А потом появились игры YG, яркие, продуманные до мельчайших деталей, красивые и захватывающие.

Но в них постоянно что-то было не так. Они давали ему огромный всплеск новых ощущений, но всегда как будто не до конца, обламывая кайф практически на самом пике.

Раздражало.

Сперва, Чиен старался не обращать на это внимание, обходил новинки YG стороной, отдавая предпочтения играм конкурентов. Потом срывался, погружался в очередную игру YG с головой, забывая обо всем на свете, а выходил из нее с легким чувством неудовлетворения.

Всегда одно и то же.

Он даже поступил на факультет архитектуры, чтобы понять, что не так с этими играми, хотя его родители высказались крайне против такого выбора будущей профессии.

В университете все как один боготворили этого Чхве, главного архитектора YG.

Чиена это бесило. Похоже, он был единственным во всем свете, кто не чувствовал удовлетворения от работ YG. Со временем, его неудовлетворение переросло в какую-то зацикленную ненависть к этому парню, всегда хмуро сводящему брови на фотографиях в научных журналах.

Чиен был удивлен, когда узнал, что Чхве старше его всего лишь на полтора года и к тому же не получил высшего образования, начав работать в YG еще во время учебы в школе.

Несправедливо, что его так превозносят, ведь его работа – полная чушь. И Чиен это докажет всем!

Как-то в одном из клубов он попал в компанию сотрудников YG и раззнакомился там с болтливым парнем Сынри. Тот полностью разделил его чувство ненависти к Чхве Сынхёну (это чувство вообще преобладало у всех сотрудников YG, но, разумеется, такая конфиденциальная информация никогда не выплывала за пределы офиса компании), много пил, обещал Чиену замолвить за него словечко перед самим президентом, а потом потащил к себе и почему-то начал стягивать с себя одежду.

Сказать по правде, Чиен предпочитал виртуальный секс реальному. Но обещание Сынри о возможной работе в YG (простому студенту такое и не снилось) показалось ему заманчивым. Еще более заманчивым периодическое посещение квартиры Сынри стало после того, как он ткнул на дверь в конце коридора и сообщил, что тут живет не кто иной, как сам Чхве Сынхён. К тому же они приятели и иногда пьют после работы, хочешь, я и тебя с ним познакомлю?

Чиену казалось, что ему в жизни так не везло.

Наконец-то он посмотрит на этого выскочку Чхве, наконец-то выскажет ему в лицо всё, что он думает о его кособоких игрульках!

Чиен торжествовал.

Но момент победы все не приходил.

Он действительно получил испытательный срок в YG и был направлен в отдел тестирования последней разработки YG «Кланы Чикаго». Он проводил в лаборатории дни и ночи, штудируя игру уровень за уровнем.

Через 2 месяца он смог пройти ее за 15 минут, завалив самого босса. После чего торжествующе направился прямо в кабинет к президенту компании, предоставив внушительный отчет о возможных изменениях игры, которые бы сделали ее лучше, интереснее для игроков, а следовательно, более прибыльной для YG.

Президент Янг, впервые столкнувшись с такой вопиющей наглостью молодого сотрудника, даже выслушал его от неожиданности и просмотрел отчет.

Работа оказалась впечатляющей. Но ссориться с Сынхёном прямо перед выпуском из-за пары правок какого-то нового сотрудника он не собирался.

Так что он быстренько предложил Чиену контракт на разработку своих идей, отдельную лабораторию и всё, что тот ни пожелает. Только с одним условием, «Кланы» остаются без изменений, и в работу Чхве парень лезть не будет.

Момент торжества был убит окончательно.

Он снова оказался практически на пике своей миссии. Но кайф и здесь был обломан.

Только уже не в виртуалке, а в реальной жизни.

И снова этот Чхве!

Он встретил Сынхёна на террасе после своей торжествующей победы. Чхве вовсе не был таким, каким казался ему по фотографиям. Он выглядел моложе, неуверенней и… раздраженней что ли?

Лучший из архитекторов занимает небольшую служебную квартирку вот уже на протяжении 6 лет, делает свою работу без пропусков и отпуска, не кичится перед новичками и вряд ли даже понял, что это Чиен обошел его только что в игре.

Иначе, стал бы он так спокойно делиться с ним своей сигаретой?

Чиен бесился. И от злости, отправился сразу вслед за Чхве к Сынри, к счастью тот был дома. Но даже после хорошей порции секса он был зол.

Всё не то!

Чиен вылетел из квартирки Сынри, едва натянув брюки, злой, потный, неудовлетворенный, и столкнулся с безмятежным и усталым взглядом Чхве.

Ох, как бы он хотел ударить его сейчас. Но сдержался. Его момент еще придет.

Первой весть о новом отделе принесла Сынхёну Бом.

Тот не обратил внимание, ему было не до обсуждения последних сплетен в компании, он сочинял ругательное письмо Тэсону.

Потом неосторожная фраза у кофе-машины, затем хлопок по спине от Донвук-хёна.

Сынхён начал напрягаться.

Кто этот Квон Чиен, о котором судачила вся компания, размышлял Сынхён, пока курил на террасе.

Хлопнула дверь за его спиной.

Сынхён обернулся и столкнулся взглядом с тем парнем, новеньким.

Его дернуло от воспоминания того, как они столкнулись в коридоре. Не может же, что он и этот Сынри?..

\- Сигаретой поделишься?

\- М... да.

Чиен вытянул из пачки сигарету и с наслаждением затянулся. Он так устал за последнее время, погруженный в работу, что даже не почувствовал привычной вспышки ненависти к Чхве.

Может быть, он даже стал его больше понимать за последние 2 недели? Оказывается, архитектор должен так много всего продумывать одновременно! У Чиена уже голова трещала от напряжения.

\- Как ты решаешь проблему с индивидуальностью игрока?

\- А?

\- Ну... как ты решаешь тот момент, когда система должна точно определить, кто загружает модуль?

\- Основываясь на статистике.

Чиен хмурится, не понимая.

Сынхён затягивается и пускается в объяснения, засыпая Чиена ссылками на научные подходы и книги. Ему так редко попадаются люди, интересующиеся его работой.

Они не замечают, как терраса погружается в тьму. И как недовольно фыркает Сиэль, симпатичная секретарша президента Янга, обнаруживая, что эти двое всё сидят и о чем-то углубленно спорят, заглядывая третий раз на террасу. Вообще-то у нее тут было назначено свидание.

Этот Чхве не такой уж и зануда, недовольно бырчит Чиен себе под нос по дороге домой, он так толково разъяснил ему в прошлый раз проблему. Ни один из профессоров в университете так хорошо не владел материалом по разработке, как он.

Когда у Чиена возникает очередная проблема, он не тормозит долго, а сразу вваливается с ней в лабораторию к Сынхёну.

Тот отмахивается, что занят. Но через час он собирался пойти поесть лапши, и если... Чиен расплывается в улыбке, кажется, он и сам не жрал уже пол суток.

Постепенно у них вошло в традицию списываться и ходить вместе перекусить, погружаясь в обсуждение узких специализированных вопросов разработки и архитектуры.

Сынхёну нравился дерзкий подход этого парня, а толковая пошла молодежь. В пылу дискуссий он даже не заметил, что ни разу не поинтересовался у парня, кто он вообще такой.

Чиен черпал у Сынхёна опыт, а не голую теорию, которой были полны учебники.

Только Сынри недовольно провожал Сынхёна взглядом в коридорах и больше не пытался позвать на выпивку.

Однажды Чиен позвал Сынхена к себе, пропустить по банке пива и показать свои графики, почему-то неловко краснея и улыбаясь. Пока он возился на кухне, доставая банки из холодильника и насыпая чипсы в миску, Сынхён обнаружил на столике под научным журналом, который взял пока полистать, отчет Чиена о «Кланах Чикаго».

\- Ты Квон?

\- Ну да.

\- Значит, это тебе президент выделил целую лабораторию для собственных проектов?

\- Да.

\- И… это значит, он перестал доверять мне, моим играм. Хочет… уволить?

\- Я не знаю. О тебе мы с ним не разговаривали.

\- Уволит. – Сынхён почувствовал, как горло сдавило. Всё правда, президент Янг собирается выставить его из YG. И этот Квон, он правда хорош. Еще не опытный, но это дело времени. И что? Что тогда ему делать? В играх была вся его жизнь. А этот Квон разнес его «Кланы» в пух и прах. Если б он знал раньше...

\- Не думаю. Ты… Ты ведь лучший из архитекторов. – Чиена едва не вывернуло на изнанку, когда он открыл рот произнести эти слова. Вот уж не думал, что в жизни такое скажет.

\- Всего лишь один из лучших. А ты, видимо, самый лучший. У президента… нюх.

\- Брось. Это ведь ничего не значит!

Но Сынхён больше не обращал внимания на Чиена, натягивая обратно свои поношенные кеды.

На следующий день Сынхен не отреагировал на предложение об обеде. И на следующий день тоже.

**Last living souls**

\- С игрой всегда есть опасность, что человек может уйти в нее насовсем. Забыть, что у него есть реальная жизнь. Сынхен так долго прожил в своей последней игре. Он… В общем, мы не можем его вернуть.

\- Что? Он там?

\- Да. Он играет. Он забыл свое имя и себя.

\- Но это бред.

\- Если бы. Мы послали в игру Бом, и когда она стала призывать Сынхена очнуться, он попросту ее изрешетил из автомата. Он там уже несколько суток. Нам пришлось подключить к нему внутривенное питание. Он словно впал в кому.

\- И… что дальше?

Президент вскинул на Чиена взгляд из-под кепки, которую почти всегда носил на людях, скрывая раннее облысение.

\- Мы отключим чип.

\- Но это нельзя делать вот так!

\- Без тебя знаю. Часть его сознания может навсегда остаться в игре. Думаешь, я рад потерять своего лучшего архитектора?

\- И… какая часть сознания? – противно скрипнула кожа на подлокотнике кресла, когда Чиен изо всех сил ее сжал.

Президент отвел взгляд.

\- Если бы я знал, парень, но, судя по степени его погружения, он может вернуться полным овощем.

Овощем? Овощем?! Чиен злобно пинал железную балку перил на террасе.

Ему не нужен Чхве-овощ. Он так не договаривался с Вселенной.

Так не будет. Не будет и всё.

Чиен затушил окурок и спустился в отдел тестирования.

\- Что он сейчас делает? – Чиен зарылся пальцами в волосы, откидывая их со лба, чтобы прикрепить датчики к вискам.

\- Похоже, крушит всё подряд на 3 или 4 уровне. – Сынри нервно дернулся. С тех пор, как Чиен перестал приходить к нему, он всякий раз так дергается при его появлении в лаборатории.

\- Ясно. Подгрузи мне стандартный набор и дай воды.

Добраться до кабинета босса на последнем уровне у него уходит три минуты, в немалой степени благодаря тому, что Топ самолично расстрелял почти всю свою охрану.

_ \- Малыш Джи, я ждал тебя. - Топ потягивается в своем кресле, довольно хмыкнув. _

_ \- Ты ведь знал, что я однажды приду. _

_ \- Знал, – кивает Топ. _

_ \- Зачем ты ждал меня? Что тебе нужно? _

_ Топ поправляет галстук, а потом возвращает ладонь на пистолет. _

_ \- Малыш, у меня к тебе предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться. _

_ \- Я не приму его. _

_ \- До чего ты упрям. Я не люблю упрямцев. – Кивает головой Топ.- Решил работать на кого-то другого? _

_ \- Нет. _

_ \- Тогда что? _

_ \- Не хочу работать на тебя. _

_ \- Убью. – Спокойно реагирует глава клана. _

_ \- Не убьешь. – Малыш Джи прислоняется бедром к массивному столу перед Топом, не моргнув и глазом. В пепельнице тлеет недокуренная сигара. _

_ \- С чего ты взял, что не убью? Раздавлю пальцами одной руки. Сожму твое тощее горло, пикнуть не успеешь. – Топ хмурится, чувствуя запах Малыша рядом с собой, смутно знакомый запах, словно из прошлой жизни. _

_ \- Валяй. – Малыш берет из пепельницы окурок сигары и затягивается, выпуская кольцо дыма. _

_ \- Убью! – Снова рыкает Топ. Да где чертова охрана? Почему никто не приходит? Ах, да... _

_ \- Почему у тебя нет жены, Сынхён? Подружки? Девушки? Любовницы? _

_ \- Что?! – Топ так оторопевает, что даже не замечает, как Малыш назвал его. – Не твое дело, тощий ублюдок. Лучше позаботься о спасении своей души и помолись. Скоро будешь кормить собой рыб. _

_ Малыш даже не дернулся, снова втягивая в себя дым. _

_ \- Знаешь… Когда я увидел тебя первый раз. – Малыш вздыхает, невинно и даже немного кокетливо, - Ты был так потерян. Можно сказать, тронул меня за живое. _

_ \- Что ты несешь, недомерок?! _

_ \- Тцц… - Цыкает Джи, останавливая Топа пальцем. – Все равно скормишь рыбам, так уж выслушай. _

_ Топ кривится. _

_ Ладно, победа в любом случае за ним. Пусть валяет. _

_ \- Так вот, мне стало печально тогда. Я понял, что никогда не увижу, как ты улыбаешься. _

_ Топ тянет воздух в легкие, готовый разразиться новой тирадой брани, но Малыш останавливает его, прикладывая свой палец к его губам. _

_ \- Улыбнешься мне. Один раз, перед смертью, а? _

_ Топ дергается. Что за балаган он тут устроил? Он заносит пистолет, направляя в грудную клетку этого сумасшедшего парня, готовый вот-вот выстрелить. _

_ Пусть он только заткнется! Еще хоть раз рот откроет, будет как дуршлаг! _

_ \- Я пришел не работать на тебя. Я пришел к тебе. _

**El manana**

_ Если Чхве собрался навсегда остаться боссом мафии Топом, тогда Чиен навсегда останется при нем его Малышом. _

_ Хммм, кажется, такой конец игры YG наконец удовлетворит его. _

  
  
  



End file.
